fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria HD
Papa's Pancakeria HD is the sixth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on April 4, 2017. It will be released on May 17, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Here at Flipline Studios, we are in the zone… full steam ahead… working on the next new app! With Papa’s Taco Mia To Go out the gate & doing great, we want to keep that momentum going and announce the next gameria coming to tablets… Based off of the classic Papa’s Pancakeria web game, you’ll be returning to Maple Mountain to cook the ultimate breakfast trifecta of PANCAKES, WAFFLES, & FRENCH TOAST!!! With so many additions to the original games, we wanted to start off by revealing the new and improved Pancakeria storefront. As with all our HD games, the outside scene actually extends to widescreen, accommodating all the different tablet screen sizes. So click on the image above to broaden your horizon. For comparison, here is the original storefront from the web game. We are so excited to show off all the new stuff we will be cramming into Papa’s Pancakeria HD! So stay tuned for more sneak peeks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 Description After searching high and low for your lost pet, you get a surprise call that your pet was found at Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. Papa Louie has a busy schedule, but since your pet likes the restaurant so much, he's left the Pancakeria for you to run while he's gone! You'll be knee-deep in batter as you prepare fluffy pancakes, golden waffles, and warm stacks of french toast for your customers through all the seasons of the year! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your orders. Pour batter onto the griddle, add mixables into the batter, and keep checking back to flip the flapjacks halfway through. Stack plates high with pancakes, syrups, and delicious toppings that change with each holiday. Add a glass of refreshing juice or a hot mug of coffee to complete the breakfast, and serve the food to your hungry customers! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday flavors! As the seasons change in Maple Mountain, your customers will order their pancakes, waffles, and french toast with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new syrups, multiple toppings, and drinks for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive breakfast. Play as Cooper hunting for his lost cat Cookie, or Prudence with her lovable dog Pickle -- or create your own custom character along with your own pet! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of new holiday outfits and clothing now arriving on tablets. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests for Stickers and for strategically leveling up customers! Game Features * Hands-on Pancake shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets * Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving drinks * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completeing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Custom chefs, servers, and PETS! * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 108 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 75 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'04/04/17': Sneak Peek: Papa's Pancakeria HD!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 *'04/11/17': Sneak Peek: Ultimate Clothing Customization! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9271 *'04/18/17': Sneak Peek: Pets!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9289 *'04/25/17': Sneak Peek: Vincent and Coupons! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9318 *'05/02/17': Sneak Peek: The Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9341 *'05/09/17': Sneak Peek: The Release Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9366 Customers Trivia * It will be the first HD game where the player can customize the colors of the clothing of the worker. * In this game you can select a pet to accompany your custom worker during the game. * It is the first HD game to have customer coupons. Gallery blog_banner2.jpg blog_outside.png sneakpeek_pancakeriahd01.png blog_clothing_02.jpg blog_clothing_01.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd02.png petslogo.png pickle_cookie.png pet_01.png pet_02.png pet_03.png sneakpeek_pancakeriahd03.png vincent_outside.jpg coupons_01.jpg vincent_02.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd4.png stations_01.jpg stations_02.jpg stations_03.jpg stations_04.jpg stations_05.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd5.png pancakeriahd_skyscraper.jpg|Papa's Pancakeria HD "skyscraper" pancakeriahd_top_banner.jpg|PPHD Web Site Top Banner! screenshot_pphd_01a.jpg screenshot_pphd_02a.jpg screenshot_pphd_03a.jpg screenshot_pphd_04a.jpg screenshot_pphd_05a.jpg 8days.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd6.png PapasHdPancake7.png 6days.jpg Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Unreleased Content